


Maybe you got to my head (growing up Weasley)

by austinthegrouch



Series: Ron Weasley: A Boy in Parts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: As in gratuitous descriptions, Childhood, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff without Plot, Food Porn, Gen, One Shot Collection, Parent-Child Relationship, Siblings, implied asexuality, not food kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinthegrouch/pseuds/austinthegrouch
Summary: Because we're always told how close the Weasleys are, but we only see them at their worst, abrasive and fiery, through the eyes of someone who, at that point in time, doesn't have the experience necessary to understand the complexities of family life.





	Maybe you got to my head (growing up Weasley)

When Ron has trouble sleeping (and with the twins that happens quite often), it's never Molly he wakes up. Not since he wet his nappies at least.

It's a couple days until Christmas, and he feels so alone in the house that's never this quiet. Even the ghoul seems to have somehow shut up, the lack of his signature rattling disturbing Ron to the bone. He shivers, not sure whether it's his nerves or the cold. 

Dragging his blanket out of his room and down the landing, he stops and lightly raps his knuckles against a heavy wooden door, afraid to be any louder. He hopes the twins never find out about it, but knows it's only a matter of time. He turns away and heads to the living room, wrapping himself up in his now slightly dusty blanket. 

He hears careful footsteps and sighs softly. He looks anywhere but at his brother, wishing he could sink into the floor. He isn't a baby like Fred says. He just... doesn't want to be alone.

"Hi, Percy." He rubs his arms. He wishes he had a heating charm, but he always forgets how cold night really is. 

"Another nightmare?" Percy asks, twelve and gentle in a way he never is in the morning. He's always so angry. Ron likes this Percy better. He nods, and grabs Percy's hand as they walk to the kitchen. He's stopped holding anyone's hand outside, but it seems okay now. There's no one here who'd tease him anyway. 

He loves watching Percy in the kitchen. He prepares food the way he does everything, careful and precise and almost delicate, in a way Ron knows he'll never imitate. 

Percy sets the water to boil and grabs the ingredients from the cupboard. Cocoa powder, sugar, and salt, although Ron never understood the last one. Their mum always melted real chocolate when she made it, but it never felt the same. 

He sits on the little stool his mum uses for the hard-to-reach shelves and swings his legs back and forth, absorbed in the proceedings. When Percy quickly adds in the milk and adjusts the heat, he knows it's almost ready. Percy takes it off the stove and adds the smallest dab of the tiny vial of too-expensive vanilla Molly saves for special occasions. 

He tips it into two orange mugs, well aware of Ron's preference, and remembers the digestive biscuits, well aware of his own. Ron stands and slowly follows him back to the living room, where Percy places the cocoa on the table. He sits down next to him, sharing the blanket. Ron leans into his brother, cold again after leaving the warm kitchen. 

They share the digestives and sip their cocoa in a peaceful silence, nothing like the creepiness of before. 

"Do you have to go back?" He asks. Bill and Charlie go to Hogwarts too, but they'd been going for as long as he could remember. It's different with Percy. The house felt emptier in a way it never did when it was Bill and Charlie. He missed him, and so did Fred and George and Ginny, even if they'd never admit it. He wondered if he'd miss the twins when they left two years from now and if Ginny'd miss him when he was there and she was all alone. If Charlie'd missed Bill, and if Percy'd missed the both of them. If that's how it always was for younger siblings.

Percy doesn't answer him. Just sets his mug down, reaches out and pulls him close. He still smells like cocoa. 

Ron settles into the hold and doesn't ask again. He already knew the answer anyway.


End file.
